


Equipment Maintenance

by nepenthe_writer



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom Natasha Romanov, Dom/sub, F/M, Human Furniture, Kinktober, Slight gunplay, Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepenthe_writer/pseuds/nepenthe_writer
Summary: Natasha is very particular about keeping her equipment well maintained----Kinktober Prompt 2 - Human Furniture
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Equipment Maintenance

The air in the room was cool. A fan was circulating the air around providing a gentle breeze that Clint was grateful for. His current position in the room, while not requiring a great deal of exertion, was slowly beginning to tax his muscles leading to a light sheen of sweat gathering on his skin. Despite the growing strain on his limbs, Clint dared not move so much as an inch. Natasha had exacting standards and the consequences for failing to live up to them were not something that Clint wanted to experience if he could help it.

Today was the day that Natasha went through her entire gun collection, cleaning and maintaining each piece in exacting detail. As an agent, first of the Red Room and then for Shield, she knew just how important a well maintained weapon could be. In the heat of a fight how well a weapon was kept up could mean the difference between life and death. Natasha had seen and experienced this more times than she cared to count and so began her ritual of looking after every piece of equipment each week.

As her partner, Clint was happy to help her with her ritual. This willingness to lend a hand is what currently had Clint kneeling down on his hands and knees, back perfectly straight, in the center of the room without a stitch of clothing on. Clint’s nakedness was absolutely essential in Natasha’s eyes. What was the point of cleaning and going over each of her guns if she was just going to risk a stray thread getting caught and jamming the weapon when she set them down on the lovely table Clint’ provided? Besides, she would hate to stain any of Clint’s shirts with gun oil that she hadn’t wiped away yet. That would be dreadfully unkind to such a good table.

And what a good table Clint made too. His arms and legs were nice and perpendicular to the floor while his back was kept perfectly straight, neither bowing nor arching no matter how much time went by. He didn’t even let his slowly hardening cock distract him from being the perfect table that Natasha needed.

When they began Clint was soft hanging between his legs. It took a while for his body to warm up and settle into the gentle haze that fell over him as he dutifully held position for the woman that he trusted above all others. It was that trust that allowed him to let her use his body as a table to work on without worry of being viewed as any lesser than when they were fighting side by side in battle against an enemy.

They had been at this for over an hour now and Clint was no longer soft between his thighs. Instead he was hard and leaking, a small puddle growing beneath him to show just how much he was enjoying his current treatment. Every soft caress of her hand or the cloth that she used to wipe down her guns served to stimulate Clint even further. It was a gradual build up of arousal that just made it feel even better.

On top of the physical sensations was the mental stimulation of being treated like nothing more than a piece of furniture. It was the knowledge that he didn’t have to be anything else in that moment. He wasn’t an Avenger. He wasn’t a top Shield agent. He wasn’t the best marksman out there. All he had to be was a table for Natasha to use and nothing else. For her he could do that for as long as she needed.

As Clint knelt there Natasha methodically took each gun apart, checked over, and cleaned each piece. As each part of the gun waited for its turn to be worked over it was laid out across Clint’s back in neat rows. To Clint the metal felt so hot, almost like brands against his skin. It was a kiss of heat and death that permeated even the fog that Clint was floating in. There was no doubt how dangerous the Black Widow was with a fully functioning gun but Clint was intimately aware with just how deadly she could be with only the individual pieces available. To have those instruments of death and destruction laying so innocently against his bare skin had Clint’s cock throbbing in further arousal and need.

That need would have to wait though. Tables had no needs. Tables had no wants. Clint was a table right now and therefore his cock did not need or want anything despite how hard it was. Only Natasha got to decide when he was done being a table. Until then all Clint had to do was hold still and be the table that his partner needed.

Time faded in and out with very little meaning to Clint. All that mattered was that he was being good for Natasha and she would take care of all of the rest. When the last gun was taken off of his back it took him a moment to come back to himself enough to realize that a new one hadn’t taken its place. The lack of metal scorching into his back slowly brought Clint back into his own head until he was aware of Natasha kneeling beside him. One hand was running through his hair while the other pet down his thigh.

“So good for me Clint,” she cooed in his ear. “You were such a good help to me so I could take care of my equipment. One last piece. One last thing to take care of and then we’re all done for the day. Can you handle that?”

Clint nodded his head and swallowed a few times to bring moisture back to his mouth. He knew from past experiences that Natasha would only accept verbal answers to make sure that he knew what he was agreeing to.

“Yes. Please,” he croaked out, wanting so badly to lean into her touch but also wanting to keep being good and so forced himself to keep holding still.

With that, Natasha’s hand moved from his thigh to between his legs. Slim fingers wrapped around Clint’s cock without hesitation and began to stroke him just the way he liked best. Natasha knew that it wouldn’t take her long to bring Clint to orgasm and then she could finish caring for him as he came back from the current daze he was in. After all, she always made sure that she maintained all of her equipment to the very best of her abilities.


End file.
